GM-01 Scorpion
'|GM-01 スコーピオン|Ji Emu Zero Wan Sukōpion}} is one of Kamen Rider G3's weapons. A hand-carried modular magnum pistol stored on the right hip, GM-01 Scorpion is also compatible with GG-02 Salamander Grenade Launcher Module Attachment. History As G3, Makoto Hikawa first wielded the GM-01 Scorpion against the Jaguar Lord Pantheras Luteus. However, its firepower proved ineffective. He temporarily lost the weapon after being struck by the Lord before Agito's arrival. In his second battle with the Jaguar Lords, Makoto combined the GM-01 with the GG-02 Salamander, which was able to land a hit on Pantheras Albus, leaving the Lord open to be destroyed by Agito's Rider Kick. G3 temporarily lost his weapon when Agito attacked him for a brief period. As part of repairs to the G3 System, GM-01's bullets were given a "power up". Combined with GG-02 Salamander, it was used against the Tortoise Lord Testudo Terrestris, successfully destroying the "Unknown" albeit with a delayed reaction to the attack. Coming to Agito's assistance against the Snake Lord Anguis Femineus, G3, wielding the Scorpion-Salamander, landed two hits on the Unknown. In his test as the new user of the G3 System, Toru Hojo used the GM-01 Scorpion to expertly neutralize a series of armed targets, achieving an 100% hit rate. Coming to the aid of a young boy who was attacked Octopus Lord Mollipes Octipes, G3's GM-01 proved effective against the Unknown before the GG Launcher was used to seemingly kill it as it was reduced to sludge. However, the Lord survived and soon enough reformed with an immunity against G3, necessitating the power of Agito to finally destroy it. As G3, Hojo used the GM-01 against the Zebra Lord Equus Noctis but was soon forced to engage the Unknown hand-to-hand when the weapon was struck off his person. Soon after, Hikawa, arriving at the scene, used the gun to ward off Equus Dies who was attacking Agito. Though the act of wielding the GM-01 out of the G3 suit caused Hikawa to pass out with a sprained arm, it did lead to the police department reinstating him as the G3 System's user. Coming to Mana Kazaya's aid as G3, Hikawa used the GM-01 against Leiurus Acutia. G3 followed this up by equipping the GS-03 Destroyer, switching the gun to his left hand and successfully warding off the Unknown. Defending Hojo and his capture team against Gills, G3 used the GM-01 to wound him into retreat. G3 used the GM-01 against Hydrozoa Ignio but was soon overpowered by the Unknown's lightning strikes. In an attempt to assist Agito, G3 used the GM-01 and GS-03 against Gills but was ultimately defeated with Gills tearing apart his suit. Later, Hikawa, donning a virtual suit for the incomplete G3-X, wielded the GM-01 Scorpion against a simulated Tortoise Lord. Engaging the Stingray Lord Potamotrigon Cucullus as G3-X, Shouichi Tsugami used the GM-01 against it before the gun was quickly struck from his grasp. Later, having returned as G3-X, Hikawa used the GM-01 against Potamotrigon Cassis. Joining Agito's fight against Crustata Palleo, G3-X used the GM-01 but its firepower had little effect on the Unknown. Assisting Gills, G3-X used the GM-01 to ward off Cetos Orcinus. As Agito fought Piscis Arapaima, Hikawa attached the GM-01 to form GX-05's Rocket Mode, launching a missile which destroyed the Unknown as it was struck by Agito's mid-air kick. Confronting Scarabaeus Fortis, Hikawa found the Unknown resistant to both GM-01 and GX-05 Gatling Mode before seemingly destroying it with GX-05 Rocket Mode. However, it was later determined that it had survived. Hikawa later used the GG-02 to ward the Unknown away from G3 Mild. Engaging a single Formica Pedes, Hikawa attempted to use the GM-01 only to have it struck from his person. Three months later, Hikawa used the GM-01 to take out numerous Ant Lords while fighting with Agito and Gills. When the G4 System attempted to act on its own accord following the death of Shiro Mizuki, Hikawa took it down with a single shot from the GM-01. Intercepting Stellio Sinistra as it pursued Koji Majima, G3-X struck it with GM-01's gunfire and again when it attempted to pin him down. In his rematch against Stellio Sinistra, G3-X used the GM-01 to wear the Unknown down before terminating it with the GX-05. Later, the GM-01 was briefly taken from Hikawa, as G3-X, by Another Agito, who was able to somehow override its safety protection system, proceeding to use it to attack both G3-X and Agito. After destroying a car that had been launched at him, he was disarmed by Exceed Gills. Facing the revived El of the Water, G3-X formed GX-05 Rocket Mode to launch a missile only for the El Lord to direct it to hit Gills. Temporarily assuming the G3 System, Takahiro Omuro used the GX-05 Gatling Mode to ward off Agito, acting in defense of an Unknown. During the final battle against the El Lords, Hikawa used Cerberus' Rocket Mode to strike El of the Wind with a missile, enabling Gills to slay the Unknown with his Exceed Heel Claw. Zi-O In 2019, the G3 Team all wield a GM-01. In tests, they used them to shoot down spherical projectiles. Soon after, they used them to defend themselves when they came under attack by Another Agito and its horde. Ganbarider The GM-01 Scorpion is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Appearances * Kamen Rider Agito * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 31: 2001: Awaken, that Agito! **Episode 32: 2001: Unknown Memory See also *GM-01 R4, a weapon, also designated GM-01, used by Kamen Rider G4 Category:Arsenal Category:Rider Weapon Category:Guns Category:Arsenal (Agito)